Changes
by MacGateFan
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to "The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew". Frank is shot by... Ned! NEDVERY OOC!
1. 1

Title: Changes  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Mac (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimers: Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys, and all related characters are property of Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon.  
  
Notes: I have to warn you, this fanfic isn't Ned friendly. In fact, he is so very much OOC in this fic that he could be a completely different person.  
  
***************  
  
"Nan, telephone!" George called. Nancy walked over to her friend, who seemed a little confused. "It's Ned," she mouthed.  
  
Nancy nodded, eyes wide, as she took the phone. The first man she had ever loved and the first man who had ever dumped her. What could he possibly want?   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Nan. I know this is late notice, but I was wondering if I could see you tonight."  
  
"From the way you acted, I got the impression you wanted nothing to do with me," she replied.  
  
Ned sighed. "I didn't mean it that way... Look, this would be better if I explained it in person."  
  
"I can't tonight, I have plans."  
  
"Oh," Ned answered, sounding a little disappointed. "Maybe another night then. Bye, Nancy."  
  
Nancy started at the phone before placing it back on it's cradle. "Nancy? Earth to Nancy?"  
  
Nancy shook her head. "Huh? Oh sorry, George."  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch.   
  
Nancy joined her. "He wants to meet somewhere and talk."  
  
"About...?"  
  
Nancy shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen him in about a year."  
  
"Maybe he wants to get back together," her friend suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Nancy replied, "But then he'd be too late."  
  
"So you really think Frank is going to propose tonight?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
Just then, Bess rushed into the apartment. "Joe Hardy asked me out on a date!"  
  
George and Nancy grinned. "Finally!"  
  
"Be quiet," Bess said. "And, Nan, you shouldn't be talking."  
  
"I know. I know. Of course, if Ned had broken it off sooner or told me how much of what I did bothered him, I would have been able to."  
  
George patted her shoulder. "Speaking of Ned... Bess, he called about 5 minutes ago."  
  
"What?" she exclaimed, sitting down. "Details, please!"  
  
**************  
  
Nancy and Frank were finishing dinner at a wonderful French restaurant when Nancy mentioned Ned's call. "Really, what did he want?"  
  
"He wants to talk, he didn't say what about. However," Nancy said, taking Frank's hand, "I was quite busy this evening so I couldn't go."  
  
Frank smiled. "Is that so?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"I love you, Nan."  
  
"I love you too." She took a sip of her wine. "So where are we headed next?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Nancy laughed. "YOu sould like a little kid."  
  
"I feel like one."  
  
***  
  
From across the restaurant, he seethed. How dare he take her away from him! Frank Hardy was going to pay. The man took care of his bill, then went outside for his opportunity...  
  
***  
  
The couple walked hand in hand to the park next to the restaurant. The moon was shining brightly above the lake. "Nan," Frank said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He stared into her crystal blue eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Frank leaned in to kiss her lips. "I love you," he whispered.   
  
Nancy knew in her heart they would be together forever just by that kiss. Or, so she thought... She heard a loud 'ping' and suddenly Frank was falling to his knees.  
  
"Frank!" she cried, guiding him to the ground. She felt wetness on his back and brought her hand around. It was blood! "Frank! Answer me!"  
  
Frank gritted his teeth against the pain. "Are you all right, Nan?"  
  
"Of course, I am! I'm not the one who's been shot, remember?" she exclaimed through tears.  
  
"Go, Nancy! Whoever shot me could still be out there!"  
  
"You're delirious if you think I'm going to leave you. Now, where's your cell phone?"  
  
"Back...pocket," Frank gasped.  
  
She quickly grabbed it and dialed 911. She explained the situation, hung up, and returned her attention back to Frank. She shivered as she glanced down at her white jacket, it was soaked in Frank's blood.  
  
"Frank, are you still with me?"  
  
"Always, Nan."  
  
"The ambulance should be here soon. Just hang on."  
  
Frank nodded slowly. "For you," he whispered. 


	2. 2

**********  
  
Changes  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**********  
  
George and Bess found Nancy seated in the Emergency Room. Her clothes were a mess and her eyes were red from crying. "Nan!" they exclaimed, rushing over to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Bess asked.  
  
"Just peachy," Nancy replied sarcastically.  
  
George elbowed her cousin. "Have you heard anything?"  
  
"Not yet. Oh, God! I forgot to call Mr. Hardy and Joe!"  
  
Bess put a hand on her shoulder. "It's already been taken care of. When George called you about that cryptic phone message she got, I immediately grabbed my cell phone to make the calls. Your Dad is on his way too."  
  
Nancy smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, guys. When Uncle Scott gets here, may be you could tell him about the call?"  
  
"Of course, Nan," George replied.   
  
********  
  
"Bess!" She looked up to see Joe. "How's Frank? Is he all right?"  
  
"We don't know. Nancy and your father are with he doctor right now," she told him, getting up.  
  
He nodded. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Nancy hasn't said much about it." She gave him a hug. "Frank will be fine, he's strong."  
  
Nancy came out of the room a few minutes later. "Joe," she said.   
  
"Nancy. How is he?"  
  
"He's going to all right. He's lost a lot of blood and he's in a considerable amount of pain, but he'll be fine. You can go in to see him."  
  
Joe smiled. Walking up to Nancy, he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Nan, so please stop blaming yourself."  
  
Before she could respond, he walked into the room. "Bess, has Uncle Scott been here?"  
  
"Yeah. He went down to the cafeteria with George. Why?"  
  
"I just want to make certain a friend of ours is still locked up," she answered.  
  
*********  
  
He grinned in satisfaction. He just needed to see her and his work would be complete. "This is Nancy. And Bess! And George! Sorry we're not here to take your call. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Nancy, it's Ned. I just heard about Frank on the news. I wanted to let you know that I think I may know who's after him. Call me!"  
  
Hanging up the phone, Ned looked around the room. "Now for phase 2 of the plan. I need an alibi..." He picked up the phone again and dialed. "Chris, it's Ned. Can you help me out with something?"  
  
**********  
  
Visiting hours were over so Nancy, Bess, and George returned to their apartment. The light on the answering machine was blinking. Nancy ignored it and went into her room.  
  
"Bess, why don't you go help Nancy and I'll check our messages."  
  
"Will do."  
  
George listened to the message in confusion. How could Ned possibly know who was after Frank? Either way, she decided to save this message and give Chief McGinnis a call.  
  
Bess joined her cousin in the living room just as she was finishing up the phone call. She plopped onto the sofa and waited. George hung up and sat next to her.  
  
"What's up?" Bess asked.  
  
"Apparently Ned has idea of who's after Frank."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah," George replied. "He wants to talk to Nancy about it. I saved the message and called Chief McGinnis."  
  
"Good thinking. When are you going to tell Nan?"  
  
George shrugged. "Did she fall asleep?" Bess nodded. "Then we'll just wait to tell her in the morning."  
  
However, Nancy wasn't asleep and she overheard their conversation. If Ned knew who was responsible, she wasn't going to wait until the next morning to find out! She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Ned, it's Nancy. Are you busy right now?"  
  
Nancy couldn't tell that he was smirking on the other end. "No, I'm not. Why don't you come on over."  
  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes," she replied. Nancy hung up and got dressed. She knew Bess and George were still up talking, so she'd have to take the fire escape. She left them a note and climbed out the window. 


	3. 3

***********  
  
Changes  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
***********  
  
Ned opened the door to let Nancy in. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How's Frank doing?"  
  
"As good as can be expected," Nancy replied as she followed Ned into the living room. "So what's up? You said you had an idea of who was after Frank."  
  
He took her hands in his. "Nan, first I want to tell you something. I-I screwed up. Royally. I still love you and I shouldn't have ended it the way I did. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Nancy smiled at him. "Of course I forgive you... however, you breaking it off made me realize that I already had someone who wanted to be with me for who I am. I still want to be your friend, Ned, but our relationship can't go any further than that. I'm in love with Frank."  
  
"Oh," Ned replied, his smile fading. He turned away from hr and walked over to the desk. Nancy noticed him seraching for something in the draw. She stepped up behind him, intending to put a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly spun around.  
  
Nancy's eyes widened in surprise. Ned had a gun in his hands! "What are you doing?" she cried. Then it clicked. "Oh God, you shot Frank!"  
  
"Yeah, I shot Frank. I saw the way you looked into his eyes. You used to look at me like that. I know you were upset, but you should have realized that I didn't mean it. Now look what happened to Frank."  
  
"You say that as if I pulled the trigger," Nancy said, agahst.  
  
"You may as well have."  
  
Nancy moved towards the phone. "Okay, Ned, lets talk about this rationally. I'm sure we can work this out. I'll just call Chief McGinnis and tell him you're going to surrender. Since you didn't kill Frank, they'll be lenient."  
  
"Nancy!" She jumped at his tone. "Stay away from that phone or, I swear, I will kill you!"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe this! What happened to the guy she used to date. The first guy she'd ever kissed, the first guy she'd ever loved. "Why are you doing this, Ned?" she asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I love you!" he exclaimed. "Don't you see that!"  
  
"If you love me, then why won't you let me be happy? I'm happy with Frank! You had your chance, Ned!"  
  
Without warning, Ned charged at her. Nancy thought she was about to get a bullet in her brain, but instead felt a sharp pain in the side of her head. "I'm sorry, Nan, but Frank isn't going to be around to love you back." 


	4. 4

************  
  
Changes  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
************  
  
Nancy stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her head pounded unmercifully. The pain jolted memories back into her brain. She was knocked unconscious... by Ned! "Frank!" she cried, sitting up. Waves of dizziness and nausea washed over her.  
  
She took a deep breath to calm down. She had to get word to Frank at   
  
the hospital. It took her a few seconds longer than normal, but she was finally standing, using the desk to hold herself up.   
  
The phone felt heavy in her hand, but she held onto it. What was Frank's number at the hospital? Try as she might, she couldn't remember! Nancy decided to try her father.  
  
"Drew residence."  
  
"Dad, it's me."  
  
"Nan? Are you all right? Bess just called and said you were in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Dad, just get word to Joe that Ned is the one who's after Frank."  
  
"Who?" Nancy's head began to ache even more. Everything was swimming in and out of focus. "Nan, you're not making any sense. Ned is after Frank?"  
  
However, she didn't answer him because she was lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
************  
  
Bess arrived at Ned's apartment complex in record time. Two police officers had just pulled up as well. "Bess Marvin?" the taller of the two asked. "I'm Officer Pendleton, this is Officer Meyer. Chief McGinnis sent us over to see what was going on. He didn't give us much in the way of details."  
  
Bess explained the situation as they climbed the stairs to Ned's apartment. "It just seemed odd that he knew who shot Frank and at the same time he was attempting to get back with Nancy."  
  
Pendleton nodded in understanding, then knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he glanced over at Bess. "You might want to step back."  
  
She smiled warily and did so, jumping as they kicked open the door. She gasped when she saw her friend on the floor. "Nancy!"  
  
"Wait!" Pendleton said, holding her back. "Paul, make sure it's clear."   
  
Meyers did a quick sweep, then nodded. "No one's here, I'll call for an ambulance."  
  
Bess was trying to wake Nancy to no avail. Her hand felt something warm and wet in her friend's hair. "Oh, God!"  
  
"An ambulance is on it's way," Pendleton said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to see if I can't find anything to stop the bleeding. Remember, head injuries can seem a lot worse than they are."  
  
She nodded slowly, tears threatening to spill out. She glanced up on the desk and noticed that the phone was off the hook. Nancy must have tried to call Frank.   
  
"Officer Meyers, is there any way we can tell who Nancy talked to before she lost consciousness?"  
  
"There is," he replied, quickly calling the station. Meanwhile, Pendleton had returned with a washcloth. "I need a to find out the last number called from this line, John. Yeah. 555-1232. Thanks."  
  
After he hung up, he asked Bess if the number sounded familiar. "It's Nancy's. She must have called her dad."  
  
"The ambulance!" Meyers said. Bess sighed in relief. "I'll bring them up." 


	5. 5

**********  
  
Changes  
  
Part 5  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**********  
  
George and Chief McGinnis met Joe, and Fenton in Frank's room. "What's going on?" Joe asked.  
  
"Ned is the one who shot Frank."  
  
All heads turned in her direction. "WHAT?"  
  
Frank asked where Nancy was. "She left a note saying she was heading over to Ned's to talk to him. I don't think she wanted to believe that he was capable of doing this. Bess and I called Chief McGinnis, who also sent a car over to Ned's apartment where they met up with Bess."  
  
"Apparently," McGinnis continued, "Ned knocked Nancy unconscious and is headed here to finish what he started."  
  
"Is Nancy all right?" Frank wanted to know.  
  
Bess nodded as she entered the room. "She has a concussion, but the EMTs seem to think she'll be up and about in no time."  
  
"Bess!"  
  
"Nancy made me come up and check on Frank. She was worried sick about you. There's been no sign of Ned?"  
  
"No," Frank replied. "And I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
***********  
  
Nancy woke up to a light shining in her eyes. "How are you feeling, Ms. Drew?" someone asked.  
  
"A little groggy."  
  
"That's to be expected. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I think I do..." She tried to sit up. "Is Frank all right?"  
  
The doctor held her down. "There's nothing to worry about. Your friend, Bess Marvin went up to check on him and we got word that he's fine. Right now you just need to focus on yourself."  
  
Nancy took a deep breath and nodded slowly. One thought drifted in her mind: Where was Ned...?  
  
Later, Nancy found herself in a room alone because everyone else had gone to get something to eat. The doctor said they wanted to keep her there for a few hours for observation anyway.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably and sighed. What had caused Ned to snap like that? She didn't have an answer. He was always so kind to everyone he met.  
  
Nancy heard the door open and her eyes widened. "Ned!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ned walked up to her, pointing a gun at her head. "I was going to see Frank when I realized you might have tipped him off, and sure enough, police were posted near his room. I did my own detective work and here I am."  
  
Nancy slowly slid off the bed. "Please don't do this! If you surrender, they'll be lenient!"  
  
Ned lowered the gun a bit. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Nan! I-I just couldn't help it. I was so jealous! I-I don't want to be like this anymore."  
  
"It'll be all right, Frank," Nancy said. "You have parents who love you and friends who really care for you."  
  
Ned nodded, handing Nancy the weapon. She tossed it onto the bed, guiding Ned to a chair. She hugged him close. "It's over now, Ned," she whispered into his hair. 


	6. 6

***********  
  
Changes  
  
Part 6  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
***********  
  
"Frank are you sure about this?" Fenton asked his son. "You're still in a lot of pain, I can tell."  
  
He nodded, seating himself in the wheelchair. "I know, Dad, but I haven't seen Nancy since the day I was shot and I'm worried about her. Especially after what Bess and George told me."  
  
"All right, lets go then."  
  
Frank was quiet as his father wheeled him to the elevator. Nancy had  
  
been through so much within the past year and Ned, a man she loved for  
  
ages it seemed, had to make it worse!   
  
The same thought kept going through his mind, 'Why do bad things happen  
  
to good people?'  
  
He was shaken from his reverie by Fenton. "Nancy's in here, I'll leave  
  
the two of you alone," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
Fenton held the door open and Frank went in. Nancy looked like an angel as she lay on the bed asleep. He loved her so much! He was not going to wait any longer to ask her. As soon as she woke up, the question was going to pop out!  
  
Nancy's eyes fluttered open when she felt someone take her hand. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," Frank replied. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"No. Too many thoughts going through my mind at the moment..." she trailed off.  
  
Frank saw the tears slip from her eyes. He carefully stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Nan. I'll always be here for you. I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
Frank kissed away her tears and took a step back. He reached into his pockets (there was no way he was going through the hospital in just the gown!). "I have something for you. I was going to give it to you the other night, but, well you know what happened."  
  
"Frank?" she asked questioningly. She had a feeling she knew what he was getting at.  
  
"Nancy, will you marry me?"  
  
More tears flowed as she laughed and nodded. "Yes, Frank, I will!" He laughed too as he placed the ring on her finger. "It's so beautiful!" she whispered. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Nan. Although it's not as beautiful as you."  
  
She shook her head. "You're cute when you say cheesy things like that!"  
  
***********  
  
The next day Nancy and Frank had both been released from the hospital. They had one stop to make before they both returned to their apartments.   
  
She took a deep breath as she looked up at the building. Ned was in one of the many rooms there. "Are you ready, Nan?"  
  
Nancy turned to face Frank. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
The first people they saw where Ned's parents. Mrs. Nickerson's face was so pale and drawn. It seemed as though she had aged 20 years. She smiled when she saw Nancy, though.  
  
"Oh, Nan!" she said, hugging the younger woman. "I am so sorry about all of this. I had no idea anything was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Mrs. Nickerson, there's nothing to forgive. I still care for Ned and I know he's sick. The doctors here are going to help him to get better. I just know it!"  
  
Mrs. Nickerson looked over at Frank for the first time. "And you must be Frank Hardy."  
  
"I am," Frank replied, shaking her hand.   
  
"David, this Frank." She turned to Nancy. "You're fiancée, right?"  
  
Nancy blinked. "How did you know?"  
  
"Your ring, dear."  
  
"Oh. I'm just not used to wearing it. Thank you."  
  
Mr. Nickerson gave Nancy a hug. "No, dear. Thank you for saving our son. You helped him to see that everything he was doing wasn't the answer."  
  
"You're welcome," Nancy said. "And Ned was always there for me. Thank you for him."  
  
"Nan, I hope you don't think this to be rude, but Ned asked us if you wouldn't mind postponing your visit with him until he's had time to adjust and work things out," David explained.  
  
She nodded. "That's understandable. You'll tell him I was here, though?"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
Frank took Nancy's hand. "Ready?"  
  
Nancy smiled as they walked to the door. "For the future? Always." 


End file.
